Abandonados bajo la lluvia
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: AU - La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre sus cabezas, pero ella solo podía mirar al pequeño gatito que le maullaba tan lastimeramente. Pero no podía ayudarlo, aunque quisiera, no tenia nada. Lo sentía por él, no tenía la culpa de que un infeliz lo abandonara, pero no había nada que hacer. Después de todo, a ella también la habían abandonado. *Gen*


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Notas: **Ando con ganas de angst, así de simple. Y esto simplemente me salio, desde adentro. Así que lo escribí y ya. Solo eso.

**.**

* * *

**Abandonados bajo la lluvia.**

–¿A ti también te abandonaron?

Pregunto con lo que intenta ser una voz optimista, una voz cargada de ironía e indiferencia. Pero en lugar de eso le sale una voz rota, débil y destrozada. Sus ojos arden, pero se contiene, no quiere llorar.

El pequeño gato le devuelve la mirada, al tiempo que un lastimero maullido sale de su boca. Está flaco, tiene un ojo infectado y su pelaje está mojado. Culpa de la lluvia y del infeliz que dejo un gatito tirado en medio de la calle. Sea quien allá sido. Mira hacia el callejón y ve una caja, donde otros tres gatitos reposan, se acerca y comprueba con cierto alivio que todos respiran. El pequeño gatito la ha seguido, vuelve a maullar y Juvia entiende que le cuesta un montón hacerlo. Mira a los otros y siente pena por el terrible destino que han sufrido.

–Yo también me quede sola, ¿sabes?

Claro que no, es un gato. Pero su soledad le ruega creer que el pequeño gato la entiende.

–Me dejaron sola –aclara con un nudo en la garganta–. Vino, cogió sus cosas y se largo. Y yo no tengo como pagar el alquiler. Él se llevo todo el dinero.

El gato vuelve a maullar.

–Me gustaría ayudarlos, pero no tengo nada que darles.

Oye otro maullido, pero está vez es de uno de los gatitos de la caja. La lluvia cae con más fuerza, y sus ojos parecen brasas de lo mucho que arden. No quiere llorar, pero casi no puede evitar hacerlo, y no quiere.

–No puedo hacer nada por ustedes, saben.

El nudo en su garganta aumenta y apenas puede hablar.

–Pensé que todo iba bien, pero se aburrió de mi, no se porque. Tampoco entiendo porque ahora después de tanto tiempo junto, pero lo hizo y se largo, me dejo sola –siente que va a llorar, pese a que quiere evitarlo–. Igual que mis padres, ellos tampoco me querían lo suficiente.

Otro maullido, la primera lágrima cae por su rostro.

–En verdad lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Otro maullido, y otro, y otro, los cuatro gatos maúllan y las lágrimas ya caen libres por sus mejillas.

–Lo siento tanto, pero la gente es así, unos desalmados.

Agacha la cabeza, siente que quiere morir.

–No me queda nada, solo un departamento que no puede pagar. Muebles que no son míos y algo de ropa. Además del paraguas, es lo único que tengo.

Más maullidos, quiere morir.

–Lo siento tanto, de verdad.

Lanza un gemido de dolor y llora. No sabe que hacer, solo sabe que está triste, y sola. Sabe que está sola.

Algo pasa por sus piernas, es el gatito. La mira y le maullá, pero no es un maullido lastimero, es solo un maullido. Tan simple, como queriendo captar su atención, y vuelve a frotarse contra ella. Antes de darse cuenta les está haciendo cariño.

Contiene el dolor y dice.

–Sabes, creo que tengo unas monedas, veré que puedo hacer.

El departamento está cerrado, lo sospechaba. La arrendataria ya debe saber que no tiene con que pagar y no se lo pensó dos veces. Suspira y baja al mercado, tiene algo de dinero, lo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo, y piensa gastarlo en algo que valga.

Cuando vuelve al callejón tiene algo de comida para los gatitos. Les deja comer y coloca el paraguas sobre ellos, para protegerlos de la lluvia. Se quita la chaqueta y la coloca en la caja, aprovechando que los gatos están fuera comiendo. Luego los devuelve y los ve acurrucarse, se duerme y sonríe. Es la primera vez que lo hace desde que comenzó el día. Esta feliz, sencillamente está feliz al ver a los gatitos dormir.

Toma la caja, se asegura que el paraguas los siga cubriendo, y camina por la calle. Finalmente llega a su destino. Abre las puertas como puede y mira el interior de la veterinaria, un joven la atiende. Juvia piensa que es lindo, aunque no tarde en preguntar porque no tiene chaqueta.

–La tiene ellos –se limita a explicar y deja la caja sobre le mostrador–. ¿Pueden cuidarlos?

–Claro, llamare a mi colega, ella los verá y veremos que tal están.

–Gracias –sonríe de nuevo.

Los veterinarios discuten el estado de los gatos, se alegra al saber que no están tan mal y que pueden curarlos y cuidarlos hasta que les encuentren un hogar. Se siente feliz al saber que ahora los gatitos estarán bien.

–Que bueno que los trajeron, sino quizás hubieran muerto.

Le sonríe a la chica y se despide, sintiendo bien consigo misma. Los gatitos estarán bien, les buscaran un hogar y serán felices. Se lo merecen, estaban abandonados bajo la lluvia y lograron hacerla feliz. La hicieron feliz aun cuando no tenían nada, le alegra saber que les pudo devolver el favor. Los pudo ayudar

Cuando sale del lugar sigue lloviendo, mira a su alrededor y recuerda que no tiene nada, se a quedado sin un lugar en el que caer muerta y sin alguien que la acompañe.

No le importa, es feliz y pronto los gatitos también.

* * *

**.**

Me vi tentada al final trágico pero me resistí y lo deje así, aunque más bien ese final me salio.

Critica rotunda, a todas esas personas que tienen una mascota, no la esterilizan y luego van y botan los cachorros por ahí.

Me da vergüenza ajena. O sea, ¿perdón? Cuatro de mis gatas (tengo cinco) tuvieron gatitos.

Acabe con 14 (si, 14) gatitos en mi casa, y les estoy buscando hogar, con lo difícil que es regalar gatos.

Y no me he tentado, ni siquiera he considerado la opción, de ir a tirarlos por ahí.

¿Y hay gente que li hace por cuatro miseros gatos? Yo tengo catorce y los estamos manteniendo en mi casa, y eso que mi madre odia los animales, pero los estamos cuidando hasta hallarles un hogar.

Sinceramente, las personas me dan asco y vergüenza ajena. Por eso odio a la humanidad, somos asquerosos y el mundo estaría mejor sin nosotros.

Lo pienso de verdad.

Es todo.

Nos leemos.

Bye bye.


End file.
